Snowy Forest
The 'Snowy Forest ' (目覚めの森, Mezame no mori, Awakening Forest) is a large area connected to the Dark Room and the Techno Condominium. Features The Snowy Forest is a large, horizontally-looping area filled with snow-covered dormant trees and other sights such as streams and cliff faces. It can be entered and exited through a huge tree found in the middle of the field, as well as a tall isometric building that leads to the Techno Condominium. Travel through this area is limited by time; at first, the area appears to have a dark blue tint as if at nighttime, but as the player explores the area, the tones will get progressively brighter and warmer, akin to a sunrise. After about two minutes, the screen will fade to white, and Urotsuki will be forced to wake up. Due to the extremely strict timer, it's highly recommended that the player bring at least one of these effects below: * Bat : You can fly back to the nearby portal and leave the map, resetting the timer as a result. * Crossing : Freezes time completely, allowing the exploration to extend indefinitely. * Child : Turns the timer backwards. Arguably the best of the three, as you can explore faster with this and the Bike. Using the Stretch effect, on the other hand, accelerates the sunrise process. The world has two main sections, the cliff face and the fields at the bottom (and top) of the cliff face. The snow field is lined with dirt roads and creeks, and if you travel far enough north you can find the source of the stream: a crack in the cliff face. In addition to the condominium and the huge tree that leads to the Dark Room, the player can also find the car and tent of the Victim. The Victim can be seen alive if the player hurries, but if they take too long to find them they'll find them hanging from the tree, dead. If the player uses their Chainsaw on them, the animation that follows will be much more gruesome than usual. Using the Telephone effect will make them dial the phone for help, rescuing them as a result. Urotsuki can reach the ledges of the cliff face by walking through the Winter Path, a small sub-map where the trees take on a far more psychedelic appearance, and the path itself is lined with glowing blocks (Though you can travel outside the beaten path and see the other trees). On the other side of the Winter Path is the cliff face, which is significantly more difficult to navigate, though if the player looks around they can find a mass of roots that they can enter using the Fairy effect. By using the effect near the hole, a red eye will be revealed. The inside of the mass of roots is a dark hallway that eventually leads out into a beautiful spring populated by green plants and colorful flowers, the only such area in the world. The green plant at the center of the spring leads to Ripple Passage when interacted with, provided that you have entered from the opposite side at least once. Navigating east of the mass of roots will eventually lead to a field of flowers. If no effects are equipped here, the Snowy Fairy will appear. Walking right through her will make her disappear with a little sound effect, causing the flowers to bloom, with the sun suddenly rising. Equipping the Bug effect at this point will make these flowers blue. In addition, by heading north-west after leaving the Winter Path onto the cliff face, the player can find a conspicuous spot that plays a different sound effect from normal, as if stepping on a hard floor instead of in snow. Messing around at this spot using the usual interact key will allow the player to reveal a secret trapdoor underneath this spot that leads to the Alien Cellar. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Snowy Forest Gallery SnowyForestVictim.png|The Victim, still alive. SnowyForestBigTree.png|Uncharacteristically big tree. SnowyForestSunrise.png|The area at the brink of sunrise. SnowyForestSpring.png|The spring of the creek. SnowyForestFairyHole.png|The fairy hole. Snowy forest fairy cave.png|Inside the fairy hole. SnowyForestTimeFreeze.PNG|Freezing time with a crossing sign. SnowyForestWinterPath.png|The winter path. snowy_forest_cellar_entrance.png|The secret trapdoor. 20190313_035704_39_1920x1200.png|The Snowy Fairy 20190313_035716_41_1920x1200.png|After the Snowy Fairy disappears SnowyForestBlueFlowers.png|Changing the flowers' color. Category:Locations Category:Qxy